


I'm Just Glad To Be Home

by nerdgirl4life (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nerdgirl4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot.</p><p>"Dean,"</p><p>"Yea, Sammy?"</p><p>"I want you to know that I pulled this out of the trash that day. I thought maybe, one day, you'd wear it again."</p><p>"Damnit, Sam. Now?"</p><p>Dean coughed and winced at the pain in his side.</p><p>"Well, Dean, I don't think I'll get another chance."<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Glad To Be Home

"Dean,"

"Yea, Sammy?"

"I want you to know that I pulled this out of the trash that day. I thought maybe, one day, you'd wear it again."

"Damnit, Sam. Now?"

Dean coughed and winced at the pain in his side.

"Well, Dean, I don't think I'll get another chance."

Sam leaned over and helped his big brother put the amulet around his neck.

"Thanks, Sammy, I love it." 

Sam held back the tears that were threatening to stream down his face.

"You're welcome, Jerk."

"Bitch."

And with those final breaths, Sam and Dean Winchester closed their eyes for the last time. They had grown weary of the life they'd led. In the end, everyone they knew had been taken from them. They sacrificed their lives to save a brother they barely knew from a hell he hadn't deserved.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adam never saw the truck coming, he'd had the right of way. 

He'd woken in a hospital after being in a coma for five years. The doctor had said that he'd been doubtful of Adam's recovery. “Given the circumstances, you should be dead.” 

The only thing that he remembered from before his coma, was that his mother had died in a car accident. He'd been headed home to see her when a drunk driver hit his car. Even though it had only been five years, Adam felt like thousands of years had passed since he last saw her. Images of two men, they seemed like brothers, kept passing through his mind. He'd never seen them, but somehow he knew their faces. Thinking that his mind must have been playing tricks on him Adam pushed the two men from his mind.

Four years of college later Adam was married to a girl named Evelyn. He called her Eve. They had a son and a daughter. The son, they named Dean, and the daughter they named Samantha. Adam hadn't known why he felt so strongly about the naming of his children, but his wife had loved the names he'd come up with. 

Adam had become a doctor, and was well known as a brilliant neurosurgeon by the time he was 30. His wife had chosen to stay home and raise the kids.  
Over the course of Adam's long life several strange things had happened. They weren't so strange as to scare him, but strange enough that he found himself thinking about these incidents when he was alone. 

Several people had come up to him over the years and given him their condolences on the loss of his brothers. To Adam's knowledge, he'd been an only child. 

Once, Adam had take his family on a vacation where they picked random places across the US and drove back roads until they had visited them all. During this vacation, he'd seen several strange things. A man dressed in all black with a cane that seemed to be made of Onyx, and a silver ring with a white stone had crossed his path. The man had looked him right in the eye, and given him a message: You were worth it, little brother. This had perplexed him enough. When he blinked though, the man had gone. A black leather necklace with a small golden amulet was left in his place. Adam had picked it up and had the strong desire to put it around his neck. He never took it off after that.

As Adam approached his desk one afternoon, a blonde woman (she'd been young, maybe late twenties) was waiting for him in one of the chairs that sat in front of it. She wore her hair in a short 'boyish' style and had two gold charm bracelets on her right wrist. She'd looked at him for the longest time as though studying him. After about two minutes of this she simply said, "Don't take this life for granted, Adam."

When Adam got sick for the first time since becoming a doctor he'd gone to see one of his colleagues for a diagnosis. The nurse who'd given him his exam was not actually a nurse. She'd had flaming red hair and been very feisty. "Look, you don't know me, but I know you. Your life is a gift and I hope you know that they loved you in the end, half-brother or not." After she'd gone he racked his brain for any siblings he may have had but came up with the same answer as before. Adam Milligan was an only child. 

These and many more curious things happened over the course of Adam Milligan's life. He never really questioned it. Some people just get strange lives.

On the day that Adam died, he took the amulet from around his neck and passed it to his daughter. "Give this to someone who you would trust with your life. This amulet is an heirloom. It will be a symbol of love and friendship between whomever you choose to give it to." She'd seemed perplexed at his statement, but took the amulet from her father nonetheless. 

When he closed his eyes in this life for the last time, he felt at peace.  
Upon waking in the after life, Adam noticed three things right off. One, his mother was holding his left hand. Two, the man that had been his father stood to his right. Three, the two men, the brothers, that he'd seen in his head when he'd awoken from the coma were at the foot of his bed. "Sam, Dean? How did you get me out of the cage?" The words he spoke were foreign to him for only a moment. Then all of the memories he'd lost were given back to him. Even the memories of Him. Michael, the archangel who'd taken his body and given his soul over to Lucifer as a chew toy when Sam's had disappeared. Sam and Dean looked at him with guilt spread across their faces. "Adam, it took us way too long to get you out. In the end, we died so that you could have a chance at life." Dean had said this. Adam considered getting angry with them for a moment, but the feeling passed. 

"I'm just happy to be home."


End file.
